Maxos Shrine
Maxos Shrine is an underground area containing a shrine dedicated to the legendary wizard Maxos. Its entrance is located directly in front of the Dragon Statue on Lanilor Lane in Aleroth during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance, but is only visible after completing the quest Rune Handles. It is home to the final sub-quest (Clue V) of To Find a Wizard. Description To simplify your experience, do NOT pull any of the runic iron rings before defeating all the enemies that are initially present. This will make it easier to kill the second wave of enemies within the time limit. Looting the Shrine Make your way to the pedestal, mining the Black Rock ore veins along the way. When interacting with the pedestal, the Dragon Knight learns that Maxos' trial involves pulling the iron rings below the runes (referred to as buttons when interacted with) and slaying "all that oppose thee." This must be done quickly to avoid failure. The gate opens ahead, allowing you to proceed. Kill the level 39 Maxos Defender Skeletons as you loot the area. You'll find two more Black Rock veins, and pass the first rune button, before reaching the four-way intersection. Do not press the button yet, unless you want a greater challenge. Head north from the intersection, following the turn to the west, and lockpick the chest for random loot. Note the location of the second rune button at the end of the passage, and return to the four-way intersection. Just south of the intersection you'll find two Iron ore veins below. Continue south, looting the Fossil ore vein where the passage turns east. Continue east to find a Malachite Ore vein on your left (north) and two Whisperwood plants to your right (south). There is also an unlocked chest containing random loot further ahead along the north wall, and two more Whisperwood plants in the northeast corner. Note the location of the third rune button at the end of the passage. Maxos' Trial Go back to the first rune button nearest the entry gate. Save the game as a precaution, and start pulling the rings (activating the rune buttons). Once you activate one, you'll have 120 seconds to activate the remaining two, which is ample time without the presence of enemies. Once they are all activated, the music changes and the shrine darkens. You now have 300 seconds (5 minutes) to defeat the entire second wave of level 39 skeleton enemies that spawn in the shrine. Again, this should be ample time if you eliminated all the initial enemies in advance, but is certainly still feasible if you have not. When they are all dead the timer stops. Maxos Shrine Return to the four-way intersection. The gate that was blocking the area to the west has opened. In front of the Maxos shrine is another pedestal. Interact with it to choose one of the two locked golden chests. No matter which one you choose, you'll get the Maxos Bracelet (quest item) for Clue V of To Find a Wizard, as well as a Malachite Gem, divine-quality charm, gold, and random loot. (The type of charm, quantity of gold, and random loot differs between the chests. The quest item and Malachite Gem are guaranteed regardless of your choice.) Enemies *Maxos Defender Skeletons (level 39) *Skeletons (level 39) Quests *Rune Handles – Complete this quest to access the Maxos Shrine. *To Find a Wizard – Obtain Clue V (Maxos Bracelet) from a chest in front of the shrine. Loot *Black Rock Ore Vein – ×4 *Fossil Ore Vein – ×1 *Iron Ore Vein – ×2 *Malachite Ore Vein – ×1 *Whisperwood Plant – ×4 *Chest – unlocked, contains random loot *Chest – locked, lockpickable, contains random loot *Golden Chest – locked, contains Maxos Bracelet (quest item), Malachite Gem, charm, gold, and random loot Exits *Lanilor Lane (Aleroth) Gallery Maxos Shrine interior (D2 FoV location).png|Interior Maxos Shrine rune (D2 FoV location).png|Rune Maxos Shrine shrine (D2 FoV location).png|Shrine to Maxos Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance locations